


stay stay stay

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Series: Our Love is Like a Song [29]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, Episode: s05e10 Roadkill, M/M, post 5x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: “What’s so funny, David? She missed an important delivery and she broke our sink!” David nodded rapidly, an amused smile toying at his lips. Patrick frowned at him and apparently, that was David’s breaking point. He started giggling as he made his way over to Patrick.“I’m sorry, honey,” David said in between laughs, rubbing his hands up and down Patrick’s biceps. “You just look so cute when you’re mad,”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Our Love is Like a Song [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332164
Comments: 3
Kudos: 166





	stay stay stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I just want to start my saying I'm sorry for taking FOREVER to post a new installment of this series. I've been stuck on this one for forever and that combined with grad school just made it impossible to write. I'm not entirely happy with this one, but it's something and I really want to post the episode for Meet the Parents that I have had written for months now, so here you go.
> 
> On another note, I hope everybody is doing okay in this insane time. I hope that this fic can take your mind off things, if even for a moment. Even though I'm not happy with the end result, writing it was a good distraction from reality, so thank you to everybody who has supported this series up to this point. You've kept me going and I didn't know how much I needed to write until I sat down to write this. I've been in a pretty bad place for the last week (as I'm sure a lot of people have been), and writing about these two idiots has made me a lot happier than I intended. So hopefully, I can at least finish my season 5 codas in the next few weeks. Thanks for hanging in there with me, everybody! 
> 
> Also no beta. This is totally one of those "I wrote this in an hour and I want to post it before I overthink it" things.
> 
> This is based on Stay Stay Stay by Taylor Swift. I had a really difficult time choosing a song for this episode, but I was recently listening to the song and for some reason, I thought about Patrick being pissed at Alexis and Ted and then I started laughing thinking about him being mad, so here we are. Hope you enjoy!

_You think that it’s funny when I get mad, mad, mad_

With a huff, David shoved the last box into the back of Stevie’s car. He slammed the door shut and leaned against with a sigh. “Thank fuck this day is almost over,”

“Don’t get too excited, David,” Stevie smirked as she moved around to the driver’s seat. “You still have to unload these boxes,”

“What? And you aren’t gonna help me?” Stevie shrugged and got into her seat. David rolled his eyes and went to open the passenger side door, but stopped when he heard his name being called. 

He turned around to see Wendy making her way over, her eyes wild. “I’m glad I caught you! I was worried I wouldn’t get to say goodbye!” Wendy stopped in front of him and smiled. “It was so good to see you!”

“You too, Wendy,” David smiled politely. 

“And thank you for telling me what Antonio was doing,” Wendy placed a hand on her heart. “Thank god I only gave him five grand for this,” David’s eyes widened. 

“Yep,” He forced out. “Thank god it wasn’t more,”

Wendy laughed and then pulled him into an unexpected hug. “Oh, David! I’m so glad you’re doing well!” She released him and he nodded as his smile tightened. 

“You too,” He forced out, not wanting to talk about this woman’s disastrous love life anymore. Though she was a lot to deal with, he had always had a soft spot for Wendy. If it weren’t for her giving him a chance at the Blouse Barn and then trusting him to help with the buyout, he would have never had the money to open up Rose Apothecary. And if he hadn’t opened a store, he would have never needed to go file incorporation papers at Ray’s. 

But he couldn’t let himself go down that road. He couldn’t focus on the what-ifs and the would-haves. He needed to focus on what had happened, what he really had. 

As if on cue, his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out, an automatic smile appearing on his face when he saw one of his favorite pictures of Patrick covering his screen. It was a candid David had taken of his boyfriend about a month ago. David had been scrolling on his phone while Patrick watched a game, something that was becoming a norm for the couple, and when David had sensed a pair of eyes on him, he had looked up to see Patrick smiling softly at him, love clear in his eyes. David had been quick to snap a picture, making Patrick roll his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Wendy. It’s my boyfriend. I should take this,” Wendy’s eyes widened and she grinned. 

“Oh of course!” She said. “I’ll let you go. I should probably get back to my fiancé!” Wendy waved goodbye and started off in the direction of her car. 

“Wait, we talked about that! You should get out of that situation!” But Wendy either didn’t hear him or didn’t bother to acknowledge him as she walked off. David let out a groan as he slid his thumb across the screen to answer Patrick’s call, using his other hand to finally open the door to Stevie’s car. 

“Hi,” David greeted as he adjusted in his seat and then shut the door. He put his seatbelt on and looked over to see Stevie raising an eyebrow at him. “It’s Patrick,” She rolled her eyes, though David could see the smile pulling at her lips. The look was fleeting, however, as she glared at someone who was walking behind her car, making her wait to back out of her parking spot. 

“Hey, babe,” Patrick replied. “You still at the flea market?”

“Just leaving now,” David answered as Stevie muttered “finally” before backing out. “Stevie and I are going back to the store to unload the stuff we didn’t sell,”

“How’d it go?”

“It was…” David thought for a moment. “Interesting,”

“Interesting?”

David hummed. “I’ll fill you in tonight,”

“Looking forward to it,” David heard the sound of Patrick turning his car on. “I just got done with the seminar, I’d say that I would fill you in on all you missed here, but I have a feeling you don’t want to hear about anything to do with taxes,” He teased.

“Mm, you know me so well,” David replied, making Patrick chuckle. 

“Well, I’ll be back in town in about an hour. Do you want me to pick up food and meet you at my apartment?”

“Yes, please,” David said, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had been hoping that Patrick wouldn’t be too tired after his boring seminar to have a small date night. “Is it okay if I beat you there and let myself in? I just need to unload these boxes and check-in to see if Alexis didn’t fuck up,”

“David, I’m sure she was fine,” Patrick said and his voice sounded slightly staticky, letting David know that Patrick was talking with him via Bluetooth, like the responsible button he is. 

“Patrick, I told you about what she did-”

“Yes, I know, she _murdered_ your Tamagotchis,” The way he said ‘murdered’ made it clear he was teasing David. 

“Six of them, Patrick! Six, _adult_ , Tamagotchis!”

“Again with the Tamagotchis,” Stevie muttered and David glared at her. 

“But to answer your question,” Patrick said quickly, trying to calm David down. “Yes, you can let yourself in. That’s why I gave you my spare key,”

David bit back a smile. “I just wanted to make sure,”

“It’s always going to be okay, David,” David’s heart fluttered as it normally does whenever Patrick says ‘always’ in reference to them. He has a feeling it won’t ever go away and he’s completely okay with that. 

“Okay,”

“I’ll see you soon,” 

“I love you,”

“Love you too,” 

“You guys are gross,” Stevie commented after David pulled his phone away from his ear to hang up. 

“Shut up,”

\--- 

_David, why did I just get a text from Ted saying he would pay for damages?_

**You shouldn’t text and drive**

_I’m waiting for our food._

_Why did he send me that text?_

**I’ll tell you when you get home.**

**I may be a few drinks in by the time you get here though**

**You’re never allowed to go to a seminar again**

_David!_

_What happened?!_

**She’s a murderer, Patrick. First my poor Tamagotchis, now this**

_David, just tell me!_

_David!_

_I guess I’ll have to wait. Driving back with food now_

**Finally!**

_Oh, now he responds._

\---

“They did what?!” Patrick exclaimed. David threw him a look that screamed ‘I told you so’, but Patrick ignored it. “Why did they-” David began to sort through the take out bag as Patrick tried to find his words. “How could they just-” Patrick threw his arms out. “In our store?!”

David nodded, his anger dampened by the two glasses of wine he had already consumed, as promised in his text. “She murdered our sink,”

“Okay, I get it, she’s a murderer,” Patrick ran a hand down his face. “Did they _need_ to have sex-” David made a noise of disgust. “-on the sink?! Right after the remodel?!” Patrick’s eyes widened. “Oh, God, David, I don’t want to deal with Ronnie again,”

“I know, honey,”

Patrick let out a groan. “I just don’t get it! Why did they-” He huffed. “Could they not wait until after the package was delivered?!”

“Apparently not,”

“We just asked her to sit there and wait!”

“I know,”

“But instead of doing that, she decided to have sex all over our store!” Patrick exclaimed. “I mean, what the _fuck_?!” David’s eyebrows raised at the word. “We don’t even have sex in the store!”

“Not for lack of trying,”

Patrick let out an exasperated noise as he placed his hands on his hips, chest heaving as he tried to calm down. David considered him for a moment and then began to laugh. “What, David?” 

“Nothing,” David said quickly, stifling his laugh as best he could after two drinks. “Nothing,” He repeated.

“What’s so funny, David? She missed an important delivery and she _broke our sink_!” David nodded rapidly, an amused smile toying at his lips. Patrick frowned at him and apparently, that was David’s breaking point. He started giggling as he made his way over to Patrick. 

“I’m sorry, honey,” David said in between laughs, rubbing his hands up and down Patrick’s biceps. “You just look so cute when you’re mad,”

Patrick raised an eyebrow. “Are you serious?” David nodded. “David! This is important, your sister-”

“Oh, trust me, I’m just as mad as you are, honey. I kicked them out of the store as soon as I figured out what they did,” Patrick sighed and David took a step closer to him. “But your face got all scrunchy and you said ‘fuck’ and I’m a few drinks in,”

“Okay, David,” Patrick said, moving to back away from David, but David stopped him. 

“I’m sorry,” David said, his voice leaning more towards a whine. “It’s not my fault you’re cute when you get mad!”

Patrick sighed. “We’re never leaving Alexis alone at the store again,”

“Oh, no arguments here. She’s banned for the unforeseeable future too,” David leaned in and nuzzled into Patrick’s neck. “I may have to stay here for a few nights too. I don’t want to look her in the eye after the horrific things she did to our store,”

Patrick huffed out a laugh. “I’m okay with all of that,”

“Mm, good,” David pulled back enough to look Patrick in the eye. “And I am sorry for laughing at you,”

Patrick chuckled. “It’s okay, David. I laugh at you when you get mad too,” David frowned. “It’s not my fault you’re cute when you get mad!” Patrick smirked as he threw David’s words back at him. He took the moment of shock to lean in and kiss David, effectively making his boyfriend lose his train of thought.

“Can we eat now?” David asked once Patrick pulled back. 

Patrick’s lips pulled up with an amused smile. “Yes, David,” They pulled away from each other to start opening the takeout boxes. “And now that you’ve told me about what Ted’s text meant, you can tell me about how the flea market was,”

David’s eyes widened. “Oh my god! I completely forgot!”

“Well, then it must not have been very interesting…” Patrick teased. 

David ignored him and launched into his tale about Wendy and her con artist criminal, all the while, Patrick was listening intently and leaning back in his chair. Though the day began to drag on towards the end of the seminar and the drive back to Schitt’s Creek, this made his day a good day. Being with David, eating dinner and swapping stories about their days was something Patrick would never tire of.

And from the way David kept nudging his foot and smiling brightly at him during lulls in his story, Patrick was willing to bet that David felt the exact same way. 


End file.
